1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of memory control used for facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to method and apparatus for rotating information stored in a facsimile memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a facsimile receiver stores information in a memory device before supplying the information to a printer. The printer prints the information on a continuous, or roll, paper medium to provide the facsimile output. After printing the information, the facsimile device cuts the roll paper. If the stored information was obtained from paper with dimensions which correspond to that of the printing paper, then no paper is wasted. However, if the size of the printing paper is wider than the size of the paper from which the information was obtained, then the printed output paper will have blank spaces and will, therefore, be wasted.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a facsimile transmitter sends information signals which were obtained by reading A4 size paper. A facsimile receiver has only A3 size roll paper to print the information. Thus the receiver does not use a portion of the A3 paper and this portion is wasted. In this case, since the manuscript is 210.times.297 square millimeters and the length of a narrow side of roll paper is 297 millimeter, a space of 87.times.297 square millimeters remains blank after printing. This blank space constitutes a waste of the roll paper.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a facsimile receiver which is able to receive information signals obtained from paper having first dimensions and print the same information signals on paper having second dimensions without wasting paper.